secrethavenfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DarkBlossom99/The Big Mis-Understanding.
Okay, so guess who. XD Hannah. You guys are probably thinking "What the hell is she doing back?!" Well. I shall tell youz Why. XD 1. I got in a fight with another demigod. 2. Some family Problems. 3. what I've said to some people. 4. I'm just a bitch. Oh! WAIT! Those are the reasons I LEFT. Sorry. Confusing.... ANYWAYZ! I'm coming back because some of that was resolved. Yeah don't ask. But Persephone is my mother. I know, so many beleifs with parents. But this is my LAST. It was confirmed. :) Sooo.....Here are some things I wanted to apoligize about. Marie: What I said to you was VERY rude and mean. I know, you probably don't remember, and I'm not going to make up excuses on why I was so bitchy to you that day. The Main reason was: That was what I was like back then. I felt terrible afterwards and tried to make up excuses to over my ass. I hope we can be friends. I wanted to start on a clean slate. Cleo: Yeah, you deserve something too. XD I ask you alot of favors when I was gone from the wikia. Well, now, i won't. It was mean of me to ask so much of you. Since I'm back, I wont ask anymore of you. Danielle: :D Yeah, you've always been pretty epic to me. I regret the things I have said. Nat: Yeah. We had our times where we would bicker and stuff.....Hope we can resolve that. Shawn: Hahaha. IM BACKKKK!!!! O_O I just thought of that movie with that crazy guy and he......Yeah. XD I can't wait when I get to talk to you again! I can dump popcorn on your head. :P (Inside Joke XD) Chey: Yeah. We're REALLY tight. Always will be! Lylas! Andrew: I know you don't come on here, but nows the time to say I'm sorry....Even though I've never really gotten into a fight with you. XD Sam: Hey. -Coughs- Yeah....you're dating my cousin. She's like, my best friend, sooooo Break her heart, I SHALL BREAK YOUR FACE! :) Have a nice day. "Lady Roseia": I think you're gone. I can't beleive the way you tricked me! Well, No comment here, but I just wanted to put out there: You could be a fat man sitting there with stains on your shirt from the last meal you had. But I could be wrong. ^.^ Have a nice day, Creepo, whoever you are! Cailin/Mello/Sally: Yeah, you are, like, AN EPIC FRIEND! We should talk more :D And....I know this is random, but Cleo gave me the definition of Lust today. Since you're the god of Lust....yeah....I was scarred for life. She looked it up on Urbandictionary.com, so........-burst out laughing- YOU HAVE TO LOOK IT UP! ITS SOOO FUNNY! I know that's pretty gross to other demigods. But oh well ^_^ Other people who are reading Cailin's message, you should look it up too. I bet all of you would laugh until you cried. I know I did. XD Gianna: Yeah, you don't come on often. Our friendship is pretty ruined..... :/ LETS TALK MORE! Ryan: You're really cool. Except you know all about me... O.o Being the Book-Man and all. XD Nomin: You are an awsome, pretty, friend. I just realized....My ADHD has gotten me off track. I'm supposed to be apoligizing to people. Well, Sorry XD Zack (Warboss.....er....I knew there was a number): As you can see, We don't talk much. And....uh......Did I spell your name right? LOL. Anyways! YOu're pretty cool. Creator of GAO and all. XD Rocks: Why should apoligize to....it? Yeah. I drew a picture of you the other day. It was really ugly. My dad made me throw it away.... But I made it just for you ^_^ Thomas: I know you don't even go on here. I see you at school alot. You like to stare at me. :) Sophia Areal: You are REALLY cool! I want to talk more!!!!! And I have some questions. XD Yeah. Because it's late, and I'm tired and sick, I can't remember EVERYONE. I know I missed some people. Not many though. Don't think you're ANY less important! I'm just kinda out of it. :D So.....yeah. I'M BACK! Category:Blog posts